A Most Elaborate Waltz
by Kimmy Malfoy
Summary: Look! Chapter 10!I UPDATED! Chapter 10! My first PC- it's about Anij and Beverly and JLP and a bit of jealousy and it's not what you think! well, it might be, but read it anyway! Please R&R- thanks to all who have so far... hope you like it! UPDATED! Chap
1. A tense day

"You want me to do what Jean- Luc?" she laughed annoyed.

"It's not that big of a deal Beverly." He tried to defend himself. She grabbed his forearm and held it tightly.

"You do realize that we planned this eight months ago, right?" He could feel her grip tightening around his arm.

"It's just shore leave Beverly…"

"No, it's not." He pulled her hand off of his arm.

"Don't be so indignant."

"Me? Ha. That's really funny. We planned this trip to Scotland _together_ Jean- Luc; I thought that meant we would actually be going together." She sighed frustrated, leaning back into her chair, crossing her arms.

"Look Beverly, I'm sorry, but something came up…" He cursed silently to himself. He shouldn't have said anything.

"And what could possibly be so important that you decide to cancel our plans for shore leave… that we finalized eight months ago?!" She nearly yelled at him. Fortunately Ten Forward was crowded so he didn't detect the rise in pitch of her voice.

"Well to be honest Beverly…"

"I don't want to know."

"Are you just going to shun me for the rest of the evening like a child?"

"I intend to." He reached for her hand across the table and she raised her eyebrow in disgust at him. "This has something to do with Anij, doesn't it?"

"Possibly."

"I knew it. I just knew it."

"She has offered to show me where some of the ancient Ba'ku ruins are. I am very interested in learning more about the culture and…"

"Save it. Just go. I don't even know why you want to muck around in the dust with that woman but, hey, just go."

"Thank you."

"You know, I really ought to never speak to you again. Now I'm going to have to go with Deanna."

"Thank you Beverly…" he suddenly said as his hand grabbed hers across the table. Squeezing it, he whispered: "It's not every day a man finds love is it?"

He'd said it, that dreaded "L" word. Damn him and his wandering eye. Since when had he fallen in love with a woman he just met? Why the hell wasn't it her? Indignantly she released her hand from his and stood up. "I should be going Jean- Luc."

"Thank you again Beverly." God this was going to be hell, she was so angry with him, but she hoped he couldn't detect her jealousy. "Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow?"

"I, um, well…" she searched her mind for an excuse, any excuse, just so she wouldn't have to see him tomorrow.

"Good, I'll see you then, bright and early." He smiled at her as she faked a half smile in his direction, as she walked quickly out of Ten Forward.

"Croissant Beverly?" Her eyes shot up from her empty plate as she placed her spoon back on the table and inhaled deeply.

"No."

"Fruit?"

"No thank you Jean- Luc"

"Are you going to eat anything?"

"No." She glared at her companion across the table.

"Would you like some coffee then?"

"No." She folded her arms and sat back in her chair, letting out a frustrated breath of aggravation and impatience.

"Doctor- Beverly- are you alright?" he glanced at her, concerned.

"Quite fine, thank you."

"I've known you for too long Beverly; you can't hide your anger from me."

"I'm not angry at you Jean-Luc."

"Yes you are. You've barely uttered a civilized word to me all morning."

"I just had a rough night…"

"Beverly…" his voice warned her not to lie.

"Well I did, and if you'll excuse me, I'm due down in sickbay."

"Your shift doesn't start for another forty- five minutes."

"I have a lot of catching up to do, you know, lots of padds to read."

"This has something to Anij doesn't it?"

"Her? No. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'll see you for dinner than Beverly?"

"I thought you had plans."

"You could join us…"

"That's alright; I was going to eat with Deanna and Will tonight anyway."

"Oh…" He ran his hand over his head and took a deep breath. "Breakfast tomorrow then?"

"I suppose."

"Right, then I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." He smiled at her, but she only acknowledged his smile with a raised eyebrow and a quick one of her own.

"Sure." The door hissed shut behind her as she let out a sigh of relief.

He sat on the Bridge, staring out into space, and let his mind wander. In the corner of his eye he could see the Ba'ku home world. His thoughts flew from one woman to another: Nella, to Vash to Anij, and finally to the incredibly testy Beverly this morning. Sure she had been like that other mornings, but this morning was different, this morning he could tell she was mad at _him_ and that was rare. She had even refused to eat dinner with him, which they had done together now for five years. He needed to know what was bothering her. After all, he was enamored by Anij, but Beverly, she was and always would be the woman he loved. Though he had lost her, he was determined not to loose her friendship. He decided he needed to see her and his hand moved toward his comm. badge.

Breakfast had gone absolutely terrible. She had been so cold and dismissive and she knew it. She wanted nothing more than for things to be back to normal with her and Jean- Luc, but with Anij, his new found love, she found herself acting irrational and jealous like a love sick teenager. After all Jean- Luc was hers, he always had been there, wrapped around her finger. But now, it seemed as if someone had taken her place in his heart and she hated that thought. She sighed heavily and tapped on her commbadge. Pushing him away would only ruin their friendship. _As if it isn't already ruined_ she thought.

"Crusher to Picard"

"Go ahead Doctor"

"You're due for physical sir." _Stupid! _Her mind cried out. He didn't need a physical; she just wanted to see him, to apologize.

"Sir? Since when do you call me that? "

"Don't be difficult Jean- Luc, just come down would you?"

"I'm on my way. Picard out." She let out a sigh of reluctance. She didn't really want to eat with that woman there. Anij actually made her nauseous.

As he sat on the bio- bed she scanned him, staring blankly at the screens that flashed in front of her. "You're in perfect health Captain."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Welcome." She walked to put her instruments and spoke again. "Your all clear to return to the Bridge." _Idiot!_ Her mind screamed. _Don't let him get away…_ He walked toward the door as she stuck her arm out to halt his passage. "Wait a minute."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry I was so irritable at breakfast…"

"That's alright Beverly"

"Can I still join you tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I… yes."

"20:00 hours Beverly." Smiling coyly at him she said:

"I'll be early."

She stood in front of her closet, clothes strewn about her feet in a most cliché manner. Groaning she reached for the last thing besides her uniform that still hung in her closet. She really hated the dress that clung to the hanger. It reminded her so much of Jean- Luc and yet- she knew this was the dress to wear. She had worn it when they had visited LaBarre together; she had never felt more alive than during those few days with him. It all seemed so perfect, he was so perfect. They had eaten dinner in a small Parisian café that evening and she hadn't been able to take her eyes off him, and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

As she zipped up the dress in the back, she glanced at herself in the mirror. The dress was strapless, a small little black number that reached just below her knee. The dress was decorated with burgundy trim. It fit her perfectly, every curve was accentuated. Her strappy black stiletto heels wound their way around her ankles as they added a little length to her mile long legs. Her hair was twisted atop her head in an elaborate bun and she donned a delicate pair of ruby earrings to finish off the outfit. This dinner on the planet was her chance to prove that Jean- Luc was _hers_ and no one else's.

As he waited for her in the transporter room, he felt nervous. He couldn't decide if what he was doing was right… Abandoning the only woman he ever truly loved for another he had just met? But Anij was something else. She was loving, caring, funny, and had a wonderful smile. Not to mention the most beautiful blue eyes… He shook his head and stared at the transporter. There he was, thinking about Beverly, again. As the doors hissed open, his mouth nearly fell to the floor as he admired how wonderful she looked. The dress, he knew that dress. She had worn it that night in Paris. That wonderful night.

_"It's so beautiful here Jean- Luc, how do you manage to stay away?" _

_"I try not to…" _

_"The stars look so wonderful from down here don't they?" She smiled at him, swirling her pink drink in the moonlight. _

_"You look wonderful tonight Beverly."_

_"Thank you Jean- Luc…" She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "These last few days have been so wonderfully perfect…" She sighed tightening her grip on his hand. _

_"I'm glad you enjoyed LaBarre and Paris Beverly." He watched as her eyes clouded with tears. _

_"This is so silly Jean- Luc, but I can't possibly think of leaving. Not just France, but how close we've become."_

_"You're my best friend Beverly, nothing will ever change that."_

_"And you are mine, but tonight, I just felt something more."_

_He stood up from the table, leaving the cash and walked toward her. "Walk with me?" _

_"Yes, I'd like that." As she stood up from the table, she took his proffered arm and tightened her burgundy wrap around her shoulders. They strolled along the banks of the Sine arm in arm as the stars and moon illuminated their path. Just as they reached the Notre Dame Cathedral, Beverly stopped walking. "Beverly?" Jean- Luc put his arm on the small of her back as she walked to the wall and stared at the building. _

_"Isn't it wonderful?" She whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I could stay like this forever." Kissing her forehead he whispered:_

_"So could I…" _

And there she stood the image of perfection, right before his very eyes. As his eyes ran up and down her body, she smiled gently at him.

They stepped on the platform as she took a deep breath and he took her hand. They didn't exchange words, just looked over at each other and smiled. Whatever came to be came to be, no matter what, nothing could ever break their friendship apart.

As they ate dinner, Anij rested her hand on Jean- Luc's arm and smiled contentedly up at him. Beverly sat across from the pair biting her lip and absently picking at her food. As she stabbed a fruit that appeared to be a strawberry she saw Jean- Luc look up at her. She raised one eyebrow in his direction and removed her fork from the berry, stabbing at it again.

Of course, she looked perfect. Anij smiled at the thought of her white dress that flowed off her shoulders, falling on the ground, making her look like an angel compared to that redhead doctor. Her hair fell gracefully down her shoulders and was perfect, she was perfect. And yet, Jean- Luc had been looking at her all night long. His eyes, even as she held onto his arm, watched the woman across the table, smiling as she looked at him, gazing at her as she stared into the sky. She had to get him away from there, now. After all Jean- Luc was her catch not Beverly's.

She leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear. He smiled up at her, but shook his head "no". She sat back down disappointed and spoke to her for the first time.

"Desert, Doctor?"

"With you?" she mumbled to herself.

"Sorry?" Sensing a conflict brewing, he spoke up.

"I think Doctor Crusher and I should be returning to the ship for now Anij."

Beverly got up quickly and rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I agree, it's been a very nice evening, thank you Anij."

Picking up her shawl Beverly walked away from the table and toward the forest that surrounded them. She could hear their conversation and she felt her face heating up in anger and frustration.

"I'll see you in a few days Anij…"

"I can hardly wait." She smiled, taking her hand in his. "We can finally have some time together."

"Yes, it will be very nice." He covered her hand with his own, pulling their intertwined hands toward his chest. Kissing her gently he whispered "Till then mon Coeur." He held her close as the wind blew, swirling leaves in circles that fell gently to the ground around them. It was perfect. And yet- his eyes followed the wind and the leaves only to see Beverly, shawl hugged tightly to her body, hair disheveled as she looked to the stars. In the moonlight she looked like an angel, and as he held Anij in his arms, he couldn't stop his heart from crying out for her.

As she felt the wind sting against her cheeks, a lone tear fell for the love she lost, the love she never deserved to have.

As she watched him at breakfast, she noticed that he was unusually quiet.

"Jean- Luc, are you alright?" His teaspoon fell from his hand and clanked loudly against his plate.

"Fine."

"Well this is ironic." she mumbled.

"What?"

"Now you're being standoffish."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"Beverly…"

"I just think it's time we stopped this."

"What?"

"This. This…" she raised her palms up in anger. "This…abruptness, coldness, I mean we _are _best friends right? And we can't even manage a conversation. It's so…"  
"Pathetic, aggravating, annoying, childlike…"

"Thank you."

"So what do you want to talk about Beverly?" She pursed her lips and raised her lips, taking a deep breath.

"To be honest Jean- Luc…" he looked at her intently. "I'm out of ideas."

He looked at her seriously, until a smile broke across her face. She giggled and pretty soon both of them had doubled over in laughter. Grabbing piece of fruit from her plate, she threw it in his direction as she finally felt at home for the first time in weeks. He threw a piece of muffin at her, letting his resolve melt as he enjoyed her company, and how perfect she was.

"Enough!" she giggled as she pulled a piece of fruit off of her uniform.

"I think not Doctor… Captain's orders…" He laughed as she sighed blowing her bangs into the air. "Beverly…" his voice grew serious. Her laughter subsided as he reached across the table and took her hand. "I don't think I told you how lovely you looked last night."

She felt her cheeks blush as she looked up at him. "Thank you." It had been so long since any one had told her she was beautiful. Only now it was because he felt he had deserted her, she could tell and she felt a tear fall from her eye.

"Beverly? Are you alright?" He stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Quite."

He released her hand and noticed another tear fall onto her cheek. . She reached up to wipe the tears away with her hand, but they fell to rapidly now. He walked over to her and took both of her hands in his own.

"Computer, music, Picard 6." A slow waltz began to play as he pulled her up from her chair. Holding her in his arm felt so perfect. And as she leaned against him she felt her tears cease and enjoyed the dance.

The following morning, she awoke with a ridiculous grin plastered on her face. What a wonderful evening she had had with Jean- Luc, dancing to Cole Porter and drinking red wine. Everything had been so perfect, he had told her she was beautiful, she had cried and he held her and they had laughed as they had not for weeks. She looked in the mirror as she laughed and called: "Computer, Cole Porter music please…" As _Anything Goes_ played in her quarters she swayed all the way to the sonic shower giggling the whole way there.


	2. Dinner Plans

I am so touched that someone read this! A very big PC fan at that! Wow! Thanks so much for your nice review crusherjaneway! And to everyone else as well- thanks so much! I was really hesitant to post this- being a Voyager fan and all; TNG was un-chartered territory for me… you made me feel so much better about this story! This chapter's a bit short, but I hope you like it anyway.

She groaned as her chronometer beeped. _Duty calls_, she mused as she crawled out of bed. Running her hand through her hair she looked in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were droopy from sleep and her nose was red. As she laughed at her ghastly appearance, she thought about Anij. Sure, eternal beauty was great, but wasn't growing old part of life? Wasn't that why she was born? To live and love and grow old? _Ever the scientist_ _Beverly_, she thought just as the door chimed.

"Damn…" she muttered aloud. She had forgotten all about breakfast with Jean- Luc, and of course he was earlier. "Damn." She called out louder as she brushed her hair from her face and sighed at the mirror. "That's as good as it's gonna get…" she told her reflection, watching as the door hissed open to reveal her Captain.

"Morning Doctor…Beverly." He had hesitated after calling her doctor, finding it more comfortable to use her name.

"Mmm." She called from her bedchamber. "I'll be right there." She emerged from the room, hair pulled back, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at her quizzically.

"You are on duty today aren't you Beverly?"

"Yes." She yawned as she walked over to the replicator. "Computer: Tea, Earl Grey, hot. Oh and one really strong coffee." As the beverages materialized he watched her and smiled at her almost comical stance. Hands on her hips, legs crossed, neck to one side, eyes peering at the contraption that stood before her.

"I brought some pastries today."  
"Pastries?"

"Yes, with chocolate, and fruit."  
"No croissants?"  
"No."

"Turning over a new leaf are we?"

"No, just wanted something different for a change."

" I see, what did you do now?"  
"What makes you think I did something Beverly?"

"You only bring pastries when you've done something wrong."

" I am hurt that you would think that Beverly."  
"Not to mention you brought chocolate."

"And…" he looked at her, eyebrows raised as she sat down.

"Spit it out Picard."

" Well…"he hesitated, as her eyes widened.

"I knew it!" She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him from across the table.

" I'm having dinner with Anij tonight, sorry Beverly, I know I promised you dinner, but I didn't get any time alone with Anij last time I had dinner with her." His words pierced her heart like a knife. Last time he had dinner with Anij, she was with him.  
"That's alright, I'll just eat alone." She placed heavy emphasis on the word "alone" as she clenched her jaw tightly. They ate breakfast in complete silence.


	3. Sickbay

Author's Note: I can't believe people like this. Wow. I'm honored, really!

She sat in Sickbay that afternoon, arms crossed, watching the Captain talk to Geordi about some systems upgrades that would be done. "As if that makes everything better" she mumbled aloud. She had made up her mind never to speak to him again. After breakfast, she had come down to Sickbay and for a good part of the day, sat in her chair, plotting Jean- Luc's downfall. She considered killing him, or maybe just Anij. That would make everything better. That damn woman was ruining everything. Eternal beauty, charming personality, and no temper. How perfect. He might as well just marry her now. She looked up to see him walking towards her office and she quickly grabbed a padd and pretended to read. There was no way in hell that she wanted to speak with him now.

"Afternoon Beverly." She didn't look up, but rather continued to "read" her padd. "Beverly?" he asked as he walked toward her desk.

"What?" she looked up quickly and back down again as he walked slowly behind her chair.

"Are you busy?"

"Extremely."

"I see." He took the padd from her hand and flipped it around. "Reading upside down?"

She glared at him and nodded. "Yes."

"Pathetic excuse Doctor."

"Just go away. I don't have anything to say to you."  
"I am sorry Beverly."

"Sure." She grabbed the padd from his hand and once again pretended to read.

"Beverly…" his voice took on a warning tone and she put the padd down.

"If you think you can order me around in my Sickbay, Picard…"  
"It may be your Sickbay, but it's my damn ship." He whispered to her as he turned to leave.

"I hate you…" she muttered, hoping he would hear. He turned back to face her and walked back to her desk.

"Do you?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"May I ask why?" he leaned on her desk, his eyes looking right into hers.

"You leave me for an eternal beauty that has the personality of a stick, and you don't expect me to be angry?"

"Leave _you_?"

"Yes."

"The last time I checked, it was you who left me."

"Don't be ridiculous, you are just afraid of growing old. On that planet with her you won't have to."

"Afraid Beverly?" he turned away from her and walked toward the door of her office. "Perhaps we should be afraid."

His words stung like a knife in her heart, those same five words she had used he had now used against her. _Damn the man_ she thought as she watched him leave Sickbay. She whished more than anything that Anij would plague his heart out, but she knew that would never happen. He loves Anij. _Stupid girl_ her mind cried out. _Now he hates you. _


	4. Letting Go

Author's Note: You like it! You really like it! Eee! Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I am ever grateful!

He watched the stars streak past the view screen as he sat on the bridge. He hated what he had just said to Beverly, but she had deserved it. It was her fault that he was with Anij now. Beverly had abandoned him, forced him to seek a relationship elsewhere. After all, he wasn't getting any younger. Maybe on Ba'ku he would, but out here in space, he felt he was just getting older. He sighed and rose out of his chair, tugging at his uniform jacket. He had made up his mind.

"Number One, you have the bridge, I'll be in Sickbay." He needed to talk to Beverly, before whatever was left of their friendship was gone forever.

She groaned as she slouched in her chair in Sickbay. She felt sick; she couldn't believe he had turned her words against her like that. But she deserved it; she was being a child, so petty and un-understanding. If he loved Anij, who was she to stop him. She hated to loose him, he was her greatest friend. And for so many years he was almost more than that. _Almost, _her mind told her, _he never was more than your friend._ She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger as she slouched further down in her chair. _If he still loves me, he will come back to apologize_, her mind reasoned. And as she sat up in her chair, he walked into her office.

She nearly jumped out of her chair. "Jean- Luc." She was surprised she found her voice.

"Beverly." He walked over to her chair and stood in front of her. "I just wanted to apologize for loosing my temper. I had no right to, you are after all…" she looked up at him intently. "My best friend." She released breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"I, guess I'm sorry too." Her heart protested what she was about to say, but her head knew it was the right thing to do. There was no sense in denying happiness to those you love best. "I think you'll be happy with Anij, and I give you my blessing, as a friend and all…" she sighed and looked away from him, not wanting to see thee joy in his expression.

"Thank you Beverly, that is kind of you, considering your feelings toward her."

"I was a little harsh, I think."

"Well…"

"Don't you say anything Jean- Luc." She choked back a few tears.

"I won't, Captain's promise." She chuckled at his silly "hand over heart" stance and felt a smile form on her lips. As a lone tear trickled down her cheek, she smiled at Jean- Luc.

"Beverly, are you alright?" _Damn the man! He notices even the smallest tear, _her conscious cried out.

"Fine, I'll just miss you, that's all."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"No, but you will." She wiped the tear from her cheek and took a deep breath. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. Enjoy your dinner with Anij."

"I will, thank you." He left with out another word.

"Love is a great master. It teaches us to be what we never were."


	5. Breakfast

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I thought I might actually do a little breakfast scene again… that was fun! And to one of my reviewers, I am a PC fan, I was a PC fan long before I was a JC (Voyager) fan- but I've always had trouble writing a PC fic. Many were started and this is the first one I am trying to finish. Thanks for the reviews! Don't stop now! Sorry this is short!

"Morning Jean- Luc" she smiled at him as she sat down. Reaching down to up a croissant, she looked up at him. "Earth to Jean- Luc?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."  
"Oh, I see." She watched as he reached for the same croissant she had her hand on. "That's mine Captain…" she teased as his hand brushed against hers.

"Whatever happened to sharing?"

"I hate sharing." She laughed as he rolled his eyes at her, while he picked up another croissant. As she ate, he continued to watch her every move.

"Do you always do that?"  
"What?"

"Break your croissant into little pieces and then eat it?"

"I do."

"I never noticed before."

"There's a lot you haven't noticed about me lately Jean- Luc." She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with emotion.

"I am sorry; Anij has been taking up most of my time." She shoved a piece of food in her mouth to keep from screaming. There was a short period of silence before Beverly resumed the conversation.

"So Jean-Luc how was dinner?"

"Wonderful."

"Great."

"As a matter of fact, I was going to have dinner again with Anij, tonight." She picked up her coffee cup, her hand shaking. "But, she cannot make it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I was hoping that you might like to have a little dinner on the holodeck with me tonight, say 0700?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Well I…"

"I know you're not on duty…"he smiled "I checked." He took a piece of fruit from the table in front of him and continued to smile. "I think it's about time we repaired this friendship, don't you?" She sighed contentedly.

"Yes, I do. Thank you Jean-Luc." They both rose from their chairs as their shifts began.

"Tonight at 0700."  
"I'll be there Jean- Luc." She took his proffered arm as they walked out the door.


	6. Dinner and Memories

Author's note: you PC fans are so nice! I am so happy you guys like this. Sorry I haven't been so quick on the update- but I've had lots of college finals which have been monopolizing my time… But after Tuesday- they are no more! J

"You look wonderful Beverly."

"Well…" she stifled the acetic remark that threatened to spill from her mouth. "Thanks."

"You're most welcome. Shall we?"  
"No sense in waiting around here is there?" he smiled as she walked out of her quarters and into the hall.

"No sense." He laughed as they walked arm in arm to the holodeck.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the image of perfection tonight. Her red hair was tied back in a simple ponytail- like the one she wore on Kes- Prytt, and it looked wonderful. Anij usually never wore her hair back that was something only Beverly did. As wonderful as Anij was, he couldn't fight the fact that he was more comfortable around Beverly. Conversations, meals, everything just seemed to flow easier when he was with her. Granted, he truly loved Anij, but there was just something about Beverly. There always had been, right from the start.

_"Hey French man!"__ From behind him, Jean- Luc heard the voice of his best friend, Jack Crusher. _

_"Afternoon."__ He called back as he turned and waited for Jack to walk to where he was waiting. _

_"How's life been going? Get that Captaincy yet?"_

_"Not yet, Starfleet's 'looking into it'". Jean- Luc rolled his eyes. "I should have the job in a few months. Or so they say." Jack laughed as a red haired woman approached them. Her lab coat draped over one arm, and her hips swaggering toward them, Jean-Luc felt himself instantly attracted to her. _

_"Way to leave me behind." She crossed her arms and glared at Jack. _

_"I'm sorry." She looked away from Jack, and straight at Jean- Luc.  
"Forgive him…" she looked at him quizzically, not knowing his name. _

_"Jean-Luc Picard."  
"Jean- Luc. Jack suffers from an incurable disease called rudeness." Jack laughed as the beautiful woman sighed contemptuously. _

_"Bevy…" Jack took her arm and pulled her close to him. Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at the ridiculous nickname. _

_"My name's actually Beverly. Beverly Howard." She pulled away from Jack and shook hands with Jean-Luc. "Nice to meet you." _

_"The pleasure's all mine Miss Howard." _

_"You're quite the charmer… where are you from?" Offering her his arm, she graciously accepted as they walked away from Jack. _

_"France, a little town, not too far out of Paris." He looked down at her hand that rested on his arm and noticed a ring on her left hand. Not thinking anything of it, he continued to walk with her out of the building and into the garden. _

_"I've always loved gardens, there's something so peaceful about them." She smiled as they sat down on a bench under a large oak tree. She gently pulled her arm from his and inhaled deeply. _

_"Smells like summer doesn't it Jean-Luc" _

_"Yes." He gently plucked a small flower from the grass and handed it to her. _

_"Thank you." She examined the flower closely and smiled. "You know, daisies are my favorite flower…" She placed the flower in her hair as they watched the students of the Academy horse around in the recreational area of the campus. She leaned her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. Unable to resist, he put his arm around her waist and just stared at her. _

_"Hey Jean- Luc!"__ Jack's voice jolted them both back to reality. Jean- Luc quickly pulled his arm away from her waist and her head sprung up from his shoulder. "I think you've monopolized my fiancé long enough." _

As they arrived back at the holodeck, Jean-Luc felt conflicted. He loved Anij, very much. She made him so wonderfully happy, made him feel young. He loved the way she stroked his jaw after he kissed her, and the way her hand fit perfectly in his. He loved her smile and her wisdom, but as he looked at the woman next to him, he wondered if he had ever truly let go of his feelings for Beverly. Beverly still made him laugh, made him smile when no one else could. She was the one who comforted him in his time of need, she was the one who always argued with him, and won. No one else had ever made him feel the way she did. The way her laugh permeated his soul, the way her touch sent shivers up his spine, no woman had ever had that kind of effect on him. But, he was in love with Anij, not Beverly. Being in love with Beverly meant rejection, despair and many sleepless nights. Being in love with Anij meant peace, and returned affections. There was no uncertainty with Anij like there was with Beverly. He knew Anij loved him as he loved her, but Beverly was just an enigma. Kes-Prytt was the perfect example. And yet, she continued to dominate his dreams, invade his thoughts and intoxicate him every time she came near him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was still in love with Beverly Crusher.

"Computer, Program Picard 7."

"Oh Jean-Luc!" she smiled as they walked in.

"Do you like the program?"

"Like it?" she giggled helplessly at the scene that lay in front of her. "I love it."

"I knew it."

"You always did."  
"What?"

"You always knew how much I loved gardens."

"You have since I first met you."

"We had a wonderful time that day didn't we?"  
"Yes, it was." He sighed at the memory of that engagement ring around her finger. "Shall we eat?"

"Yes please. I'm starving."

"You always are."

"I could really go for a large bowl of vegetable soup right now…" she said casually.

"I programmed your grandmother's recipe into the menu."

"Thank you, but that wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was."

"Why?"

"Well Beverly, every time we go out, you look at the soups, staring at the item that says 'Vegetable' and you always say 'It'll never be as good as Nana's, but I guess I start with that.'"

"I do not."

"Yes you do, I've known you for more than twenty years and you always do that."

"Well then, let's break the tradition."

"I think I'll start with a bowl of French Onion soup." Rolling his eyes as she laughed, he looked at his menu, pleased that the evening had started off so well.


	7. Admissions

Author's Note:

Sorry this is so short, and that it took so long to update. Had my wisdom teeth pulled. Hope you like this!

She laughed as they walked back to her quarters. The evening had been so wonderful, and she found that Jean- Luc had been particularly attentive to her. He hadn't even mentioned Anij. Secretly Beverly could help but hope that something had gone array at their last dinner. Nothing would make the evening better in her opinion, than to find out that Jean-Luc and that perfect woman were finished. As she opened the door to her quarters, she invited him in.

"Could I interest you in a nightcap?"

"That would be lovely Beverly."

"Okay then, do come in."

As she walked over to the replicator she ordered two glasses of scotch, and a few cookies.

"Can I ask you something Jean-Luc?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you happy here?"  
"With you? Of course."

"No, I mean out in space."

"Why do you ask?"

"Curious, that's all. You've been a little distracted lately."  
"Well, I've had a lot of things to work out."

"Such as?"

"Where I'm going with everything."  
"I don't understand." She sat down on her sofa, next to him and leaned against his shoulder. His arm found its way around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Its really quite complicated Beverly, I don't think you'd want to hear it."  
"Yes, I would." She raised her eyebrows and looked up at him.

"Alright. I was trying to figure out if I still had feelings for someone." Beverly stiffened and sat up.

"Anij?"  
"No. This woman is so much more alive than Anij. Her smile is warmer and her, well; everything about her is just perfect."

"Well, why don't you just tell her how you fell?"

"I don't know if she'd have me." Jean- Luc looked into Beverly's eyes and smiled at her, gently raising her chin up so her eyes met his.

"What are you doing Jean- Luc?"  
"Beverly, isn't it obvious?"  
"What?"

"That I'm still in love with you?" She gasped.

"You are?"  
"Yes."

"I don't know what to say Jean- Luc."

"Then don't say anything" he whispered as he gently kissed her lips.


	8. Love

Author's Note- Vacation's over! Back to school! So busy! The Eagles are going to the Superbowl and I decided to update my story. Took me long enough! Sorry guys! Thanks for all your nice reviews and great suggestions.

As he kissed her she felt the most incredible sensation of elation and passion. She hadn't been kissed like this since she had been with Jack, and even then, she couldn't remember anything feeling this wonderful. As Jean- Luc's arms gently lowered her down on the couch she sighed, content. He slowly stopped kissing her, taking her hands in his and drawing her to him.

"Oh Jean- Luc," she breathed "after all these years?"

"Yes Beverly." She laughed as he started to kiss her cheek.

"You didn't let me finish."

"But I knew what you were going to say." She gently pulled away from his embrace and placed her hands on his chest.

"Just let me finish, it's important."

"Go ahead, if you must."

Smiling and distancing herself from him on the couch, she continued to hold his hand as she spoke. "I think that for the last ten years, while you were trying to fight your feelings for me, you know, what you said on Kes-Prytt?"  
"That I didn't want you onboard the Enterprise?"

"Yes, and that we were just friends?" She looked into his eyes "Well, that whole time you were trying to convince yourself, or at least, well, oh damn it Jean- Luc I'm really no good at this. What I'm trying to say…" he looked at her, holding his breath, hoping. "is that as you were denying your feelings toward me, I was falling in love with you. The more distance you put between us, the closer I wanted to get."

"I never stopped loving you Beverly. I think I've loved you as long as I've captained a starship, and you well know that's been quite a long time…" As she laughed, he kissed her passionately, knowing that in so many words Beverly Crusher had just admitted she loved him. Suddenly they both stopped kissing, their thoughts on the same subject. Looking at each other they groaned:

"Anij."


	9. Confrontation

Author's Note: This is it! The last chapter! Hah! Just Kidding! Oh- CrusherJaneway- I was so hoping for a Philly-Pittsburg Superbowl- the state would have shut down! That would have been awesome. But I think the Steelers will be back next year! Thanks for reading this! Oh- I also wanted to say that Donna Murphy (aka Anij) rocked my socks when I saw her on Broadway!

He stood on the Transporter Pad and smiled haphazardly at Beverly. "Wish me luck" he called to her. Smiling she walked up to him and whispered:  
"Are you sure you can do this alone?"

"You talk about this like I'm attempting to conquer the Cardassians Beverly. Everything will be fine."

"See you for dinner then?"

"Yes."

"Have fun." Laughing she walked out the door. Rolling his eyes he got ready to leave.

"Energize, Ensign."

As the sun rose on Ba'ku, Anij anxiously awaited the arrival of her love, Jean-Luc Picard. It had been a few weeks since they had last seen each other, and she was literally boiling with anticipation. She missed him so much during the weeks he was gone, and now as he materialized in front of her, she nearly ran to him. With open arms she greeted him.

"Jean-Luc! How wonderful to see you."

"It's nice to be back Anij, you are looking lovely." His mind wandered back to Beverly. Finally she was his, but it would be awfully hard to break the news to Anij, after all, he still liked her, maybe even loved her, but not the way he worshiped Beverly.

"And so that's when…Jean-Luc?" His head snapped to attention. "You didn't hear a thing I said did you?"

"No, I did not. Sorry." He grinned at her sheepishly, and she took his arm as they walked through the garden.

"Would you like some lunch? You look famished Jean."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She led him to a tiny waterside table with two chairs and a bottle of wine waiting for them.

"Do sit; I'll go get the food." Now would be a good time, his mind called out.

"Anij, wait a minute." He gently grabbed her arm.

"What is it?"  
"I, there, well; I have to tell you something." She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Go on…"

"The reason I came here today is to ask your permission for something." She smiled broadly.

"And just what did you want to ask?"  
"It's not really something I need to ask, I mean, I won't be taking no for an answer."

"Yes, go on." Taking her hands in his he looked into her eyes and began to speak.

"Anij, I care for you deeply for this to go on the way it has been. You see, for the last few years, twenty-five to be exact; I have been in love with another woman." Anij felt her jaw drop. "She is the doctor onboard the Enterprise, and well, I…"  
"You want to spend the rest of your life with her?"  
"Yes."

"Oh. I see. And where does that leave me? Where?" She reached down at the table and grabbed the wine bottle. "Just leave Jean-Luc. You've lied to me for too long."

"Anij, until yesterday, I didn't even know she had any feelings for me."

"Sure, and this wine bottle is made of plastic."

"Look, can't we discuss this like rational adults?"

"No." She threw the wine bottle at his head, and as it hit the tree behind him he groaned. "Well this is certainly going better than expected."


	10. Tarts and Chocolate

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I was thinking of making this a nice and long story- can't make it easy for Jean-Luc and Beverly, Paramount wouldn't. And I think I'll try and get some more regular updates in, but I was in mourning for the Eagles and then my Phantom of the Opera story was monopolizing me, but no more! Onward…

Groaning he beamed back onboard the Enterprise, slightly worse for wear. Red wine soaked his shirt as he was greeted by a smirking Beverly Crusher.

"I take it she took it well…" Beverly smiled as Jean-Luc began to wring out his shirt.

"Incredibly, how'd you guess?"

"The wine soaked shirt and the leftover food all over your pants- you look so…"

"Enough Beverly." He glared at her.

"Take it easy Jean-Luc. I don't think any woman would handle breaking up with you well."

"Is that a compliment?"  
"It's supposed to be. After all, you are the most attractive bald man I know. Not too many men can pull off hairlessness."

"What am I going to do with you?" he laughed as they walked out of Transporter Room 3.

"Be nice."

"Me? Nice? Never. I'm a brooding bald man, am I not?" She laughed, grabbing his arm for support. A few people stopped to stare at the dirtied Captain and hysterical Doctor.

"Are you up for dinner Jean- Luc?"

"I'm starved Beverly, considering that my lunch is now on my pants."

"I was hoping we could have some desert too Jean-Luc."

"Chocolate?"  
"No. That's Deanna's territory; I prefer a fruit tart, with lots of whipped cream."

"Whipped cream on a tart? That ruins it." Eyeing him mischievously she grinned.

"Who says the whipped cream's going on the tart?"

"You little devil."

"You love it."

"True, I do Beverly."

"I know."

"I'll see you tonight then?"

"Certainly…" As they leaned together to exchange a kiss, his comm. badge beeped.

_"Bride to Captain Picard."_

"Picard here, go ahead Will."

_"We have a minor situation on the bridge; I think you should get up here as soon as possible." _

"On my way, Picard out." Gently kissing Beverly he smiled at her as he made his way to the turbolift. "See you tonight."

"I'll bring the whipped cream."

"I'll replicate the chocolate syrup…" winking at her he made his way to the bridge, hearing her laughter through the turbolift doors.


End file.
